Important Known Locations
Important Known Locations Any Adventurer Should Know is a collection of locations gathered from various books written by the esteemed Quilla Silverthread. Ms Silverthread is one of the most important historians Malidore has even known.She has worked all her life to study our history and put her vast knowledge on parchment in a way that all peoples of Malidore can enjoy. The Forsaken Shores "A series of islands located a few day’s sail off the Eastern coastline. Known for being a haven for pirates and other malcontents. The Rule of Law is much different here. It is less a series of laws as much as it is a code of behavior. Sea faring travelers are often warned to avoid these islands as many have ventured too close never to be seen again. Sea travel off the Eastern coast is often treacherous because of the warlike ships that patrol from the Forsaken Shores." ''-Quilla Silverthread, Council Historian "Beyond Malidore"'' The Battlefield of Artimus "Songs of Artimus still can be heard throughout Malidore. He is a man of legend that lived around the dawn of Man’s history. Today his name is more myth than fact, but it is still revered in what is assumed to be his hometown of Wayhurst. The story of the Battlefield of Artimus is one told to children to inspired them to be brave and honorable. In a great battle against a mighty dwarven army Artimus stood upon a hill watching his men engage in a fierce fight. Stricken with a sense of the pride of command he was shocked to see his fellow commanders begin to issue calls for retreat. Driven by a furious rage Atimus raced off the hill and, in the face of certain peril, he rallied the men and turned the tide of the battle. Sometime during the bloody fight his steed was slain from under him. Falling onto his shield he shattered his arm rendering it useless. His sword had been knocked aside by a charging dwarf. Finding himself in the thick of the carnage, weaponless and injured, he picked up his armies banner and began using that to slay his foes. Seeing the banner furl about among the men and dwarves emboldened his men and, though Artimus was slain, they prevailed and claimed the region in his name." ''-Quilla Silverthread, Council Historian "Recovering Our Lost Past"'' Eternal Field "Folklore claims that these fields were once the site of a wedding between two of the gods and it is eternally blessed. All nations have agreed to not build or farm these lands." ''-Quilla Silverthread, Council Historian "Recovering Our Lost Past"'' The Face of God "One of the highest mountains in the North has a mysterious cave near its peak. Rumors persist that the cave once housed a stone carving dedicated to one of the gods. Legends say that this carved image can grant wishes and cure diseases." ''-Quilla Silverthread, Council Historian "A Guide to the Exotic Places of Malidore"'' Devouring Swamp "A vast wasteland of rotting trees and hidden creatures. Few who adventure through these swamplands return and those that do refuse to talk about the horrors they found." ''-Quilla Silverthread, Council Historian "A Guide to the Exotic Places of Malidore"'' Ghostwood Forest "Mothers often tell their children scary tales of ghost and goblins that lurk in these woods. While mostly used to keep their children from wandering away from home, there is some truth to these tales. Somewhere in the woods an old burial ground is hidden beneath centuries of overgrowth. Daring adventurers that seek to uncover their story may be at risk of disturbing the undead or awakening a curse long forgotten." ''-Quilla Silverthread, Council Historian "A Guide to the Exotic Places of Malidore"''